A Love Found
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: Jane comes to Rock Creek, will Buck be able to keep his feelings to himself?


Buck leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. It had been a quiet morning so far. Fall was in the air. A crisp wind had picked up, causing the office to grow colder. Teaspoon had left the fine citizens of Rock Creek in Buck and Kid's capable hands while he visited Amanda and her new baby in Benton. Teaspoon was too excited to wait another day to get to Amanda. With winter coming up, it was a good idea to head that way sooner than later.

Buck and Kid didn't mind helping out Teaspoon from time to time. But their heart and souls were tied to the ranch they purchased about 5 miles north of town. Kid, Lou and Buck had a excellent working partnership and even better reputation. They were finally living their dream by breeding, raising, and breaking horses.

They had purchased the BKL Ranch not long after the Express ended. They started the ranch by buying young horses and starting them out. Several mares were bred for the following spring. The old Express riders already had people coming to them for broke horses. The ranch was young, but already starting to gain ground with customers.

At the moment, they were caught up on all the major horse work and spent all their free time getting the house cleaned up and ready to move into.

Buck sighed as he stood up to get some coffee. If he was totally honest with himself, he wasn't living his full dream. A part of his heart was still in Benton. After filling his cup, he pulled his coat around himself, and stepped out onto the porch. October was half way through and it was starting to get colder out. He leaned against a post and looked out over the town. His mind wandered to the petite, brown haired woman he had left in Benton.

A man by the name of Emory Pike had killed Jane's father. When the town of Benton couldn't hang the man, Jane took it in her own hands to kill him. Buck smiled at the first meeting. She couldn't hit the broadside of a barn.

Buck tracked her down after she tried shooting Pike, and from that moment on, felt protective of her. He couldn't say that he had fallen in love with the woman, but she had taken a large piece of his heart.

They had stayed in touch over the years and he had seen her about two years ago when Amanda got married. He was still very attracted to her, but he still felt she was too young for him. She was eighteen when he saw her again and didn't even recognize her. He recalled how Hack had been standing outside the church talking to a young lady. As he approached the couple she turned, smiled wide, and called out his name, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Before him was his Jane, but not the Jane he remembered. The pretty tomboy he had started to fall for was fading and left in its place a very attractive lady with a trim waist and hips that held just the right amount of curve to fill her slight frame, his mouth went dry.

He recalled the struggle he had to resist gathering her up right then and there and kiss her breathless. It wasn't the proper place for such an action and she was four years his junior, too young for him, his rational brain screamed. Her face might still hold the glimmers of the cute tomboy she once was, but his eyes and heart were telling him that Jane she was now turning into a woman.

His gaze roamed the streets of Rock Creek. It was getting close to noon and the town seem to be quiet with everyone eating dinner. His mind went back to the telegram Teaspoon sent. Buck thought it was strange Teaspoon didn't mention Jane. He always did, why not this time?

Lou came out from the store across the street. "Hey, Buck! Can you come get this Yahoo out of my store?" She yelled over to him.

Buck smiled. "Be right there, Lou," Buck answered. He put his coffee down and started across the street. He had to stop as the stage went through town, and his mind went to his friends. A month ago Lou found out she was pregnant.

The first month was pure torture for the entire family. Lou had gotten extremely sick and it scared all of them. Kid, more than most, had a hard time. He couldn't help Lou and it was killing him. After that first month, Lou was back to her old self. Kid still kept a watchful eye on her, which is why Buck was heading to the general store.

The last time Buck had seen someone that sick was when he was with his Kiowa family. One of the women had been extremely sick for almost two months. Seven months later she had given birth to twins. _'__Could Lou be having twins?__'_ Buck thought to himself as he stepped onto the boardwalk in front of the store. Buck smiled and shook his head. Wouldn't that be something.

Another thing that still amazed Buck was the fact that Lou was still working with Tompkins after a year. Though, he had to give the guy credit. Tompkins had really softened up in the last year. In fact, he had become a member of their family, joining them for supper a few nights a week.

When Buck entered the store, he found Kid sitting by the small stove with a cup of coffee in his hands. Lou was taking inventory and working on a sales order by the dry goods.

"Come on, Kid, let's go get dinner." Buck said.

"But Lou…" Kid started but shut his mouth when he got a stare from his wife. "Okay." He knew there was no fighting with her today. She promised not to do any heavy lifting and would take it easy. He walked over to his wife. "I'll bring you back something to eat." Kid kissed her forehead and reluctantly followed Buck out of the store.

The pair stopped and watched as the latest group of travelers got off the stage. Acting as deputies, it was habit to see who was in town. Buck starred as he watched a young woman descend the steps. The woman was wearing a long brown skirt and matching jacket pulled tight around her shoulders. There were curves in all the right places, filling out her bosom and hips.

His jaw slackened as his heart skipped a beat, he knew that figure. He shouldn't know that figure as well as he did, but it had haunted his dreams,_ she _haunted his dreams. It had been two years since he had seen her, and his memory still clung to the fading, cute tomboy, transformed slowly to young woman. This person before him, _his Jane_, who slowly turned and faced him was now all woman.

Jane pushed her long brown, wind-blown hair out of her eyes and surveyed the area around her as she stepped off the stage. Her bright smile grew wide as her gaze slowly fell on Buck who was staring back at her.

.

Their eyes locked and it was as if time stood still. She took in the sight of the man before her. Jane hadn't seen Buck in a few years. His shoulders were broad from the hard, physical work he did. Buck's long black hair was tucked behind his ears and whipped around his shoulders. He was dressed in his normal, simple attire, buckskin pants, purple shirt, black vest and hat. Buck wore his gun around his slender hips and Jane could see the knife handle in his boot.

He looked just as good as he did when she first met him. She was glad he had kept his hair long, and she ached to run her fingers through it.

As one, they moved towards each other. Both running the last few feet. Buck wrapped his arms around Jane's slim waist. He spun her around in circles and she laughed, throwing her head back, as she circled her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you," Jane whispered in his ear.

"Me too!" He replied.

Kid cleared his throat. "Why don't we get off the street, that way we don't get run over."

Buck set Jane down and followed her over to where her bags were by the stage coach. Buck and Kid grabbed her bags and took them over to the Marshal's office. "We were just headin' over for dinner, are you hungry?" Buck asked.

"Yes, very." Jane replied. She could see the questions in Buck's eyes. But she wasn't ready to answer any. She promised Teaspoon she wouldn't tell anyone what was going on until they were all together. "All questions will be answered tonight at supper, I promise."

"Lou's over at the store, but you will see her at supper tonight," Kid said to the Jane. But she didn't hear him. He chuckled to himself, they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off each other.

Supper was a lively affair. Cody showed up at the last minute, surprising everyone.

"I'm sure glad I made extra supper tonight," Rachel commented as she passed the potatoes to Cody. "Tell me about Amanda and her baby. How are they?"

"Good. Healthy baby boy, Hunter Alfred, named after his grandpas. Teaspoon has been spoiling him rotten." Jane said.

"I'm glad he was able to take time off and go." Rachel said. "The boys have slowed down on some of their work, so it was a good time for him to take off."

Buck was tired of the small talk. He couldn't keep his eyes off Jane and he wanted to know why she was here in Rock Creek. Not that she needed a reason to be, here, but he was still curious. "Okay, we are all here. What brought you this way?" Buck asked.

Jane smiled over at him and looked at the family seated around the table. The few times she had been with these people, she had felt like a part of the family. Hopefully they felt the same way about her. Jane fidgeted in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I've loved working at the diner in Benton. But I'm ready for a change. Teaspoon told me that Lou was sick last month. With Rachel teaching school, and you boys working on the ranch, Teaspoon thought an extra pair of hands would come in handy."

Jane watched the expression on each of the faces around the table. They all looked relieved, like they could use the help. There was one face she couldn't read. She never could read what he was thinking. As she looked at him, she asked everyone, "So, can I stay and help out?"

Buck looked back at the woman before him. Could he stand her being close all the time? He knew he had strong feelings for her, but being so many miles away helped with him not acting on those feelings. She hadn't been courted, that's what she needed. Maybe he could set her up with a few of the guys in town. Maybe that would help. She was young, she needed to live life. Yeah, that's what he'd do.

The smile Jane gave Buck made his heart melt once again. It was a shy smile that reached her pretty brown eyes, but it was meant just for him. Nope, there was no way he could fix Jane up with another guy in town. He wanted her, and that was that.

Buck was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation around him. He just heard that they'd have to try and find a place for Jane to sleep. Without giving it any thought, he said, "She can sleep in my bed."

Buck was staring at his plate when the comment was made. When he heard the room go silent, he looked up. Five sets of eyes were staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Well, you just stated-" Cody started to say, but then stopped when Rachel hit him with a dish cloth. They all knew Cody had a mouth on him. Buck was already getting red from realizing what he had said, he didn't need any more embarrassment.

Buck felt his cheeks grow warm, which didn't happen very often. He saw that Jane was also getting red. "I meant, she could have my bed. I'll sleep at the office." Buck was still living in the bunkhouse. In the corner of the room, they put up walls and a door so that he would get a little more privacy if anyone had to be in there. Meals were still eaten at the bunkhouse, so he was grateful for the extra walls.

With that settled, Jane felt the need to change the subject. Just the thought of sleeping in the same bed that Buck had just the night before made her warm all over. It was time to move onto a safer topic and she could think later on her feelings for the man who sat before her.

"Teaspoon said you were working on the house. I'm here to help in any way I can. I'm not bad with a hammer, either." Jane said.

"You with a hammer is probably safer than you with a gun." Buck arched his eyebrows, cocked his head to the side and gave her a grin. His look told Jane to just try and contradict him.

Jane dropped her jaw in mock surprise. "Who, me?" She asked pointing to herself. "I'm not a bad shot."

Buck's grin grew wider. "Now."

Lou spoke up. She didn't know what they were talking about and she didn't like being left out. "We'd love the help. I'm sure we can find you things to do until the baby is born."

"I'll be here at least until then." Jane said. She didn't want to add that she hoped to stay longer. She had always felt a connection to Buck since he found her. At first she thought he treated her like a child, but when he kissed her, it was something more. She chalked it up to a schoolgirl crush. She was sixteen when she met him, but looked younger. Now she was twenty, a woman, in her mind. Would Buck see her that way?

She didn't know how to make him see her. She loved him. From what she gathered from Teaspoon over the years, he had a strong fondness of her. He hadn't been seeing anyone and he was always asking about her. When Teaspoon offered her this chance, she couldn't pass it up. To do so would have broken her heart.

That night, Jane stood in the middle of Buck's small room. A wrought iron bed took up most of the room on the west wall, facing the east window. She could almost see Buck waking up with the first rays of sunlight as it gently warmed his bronze skin coming through the window, or waking before the dawn to watch the sun rise.

Slowly she turned around the room. Next to the window was a small dresser. Jane had to guess there weren't many clothes in it because it seemed like he always wore the same outfit. On the dresser was a picture of Ike and Buck, along with a picture of all the riders at Kid and Lou's wedding.

A chair sat in the corner of the room with a pair of pants and the purple shirt he had worn earlier that day thrown casually over the back. Jane couldn't resist and reached out and gathered the soft cotton garment close to her, it was a poor substitute for Buck.

She closed her eyes and gave into the vision of his strong arms wrapped tight around her, holding her close. Coming to her senses she scolded herself for acting like a silly schoolgirl and carefully folded his shirt and buckskin breeches and laid them back on the wooden chair.

Jane turned back to the bed and couldn't help smiling. She'd be sleeping where her love had just slept the night before. A colorful quilt was laid over the bed. She could tell with each well placed stitch, that a great deal of love went into making it for him. The colors were deep greens and browns, which seem to fit Buck perfectly..

Jane moved her hand lovingly along the quilt as she sat on the bed. Picking up one of Buck's pillows she put it to her nose and inhaled deeply. She could smell him still on the pillow, earth, fresh air and all male. Jane put the pillow down and started to dress for bed. She was nervous and excited about sleeping in Buck's bed.

As she slid under the covers, wrapped the quilt around her and laid her head down, it was almost as if she could feel Buck's arms wrap around her. She just hoped she could get some sleep, as she knew Lou and Rachel were going to put her to work right away the next day.

Buck crossed the floor for what seemed like the twentieth time to Kid. With mock irritation, Kid put the paper down he was reading. Not catching Buck's attention he spoke up. "You're gonna wear a trench in that floor if you keep pacing like that. I don't want to be the one to tell Teaspoon why there's a hole in his office floor." There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

Buck jumped at the sound of Kid's voice. "What?" He knew Kid said something, but he wasn't sure what. His mind was on the woman who was sleeping in his bed, but not with him. Only in his restless dreams is she with him in bed.

"Want to talk about it?" Kid asked with a knowing smile.

"Talk about what?" Buck asked, knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"What you're gonna wear to the dance next Friday night." Kid said dryly. That at least got a grin from the man in front of him. "The girl who's on your mind." Kid finally said.

"That obvious?" Buck asked with an amused smile on his face.

Kid laughed. "You're talkin' to the guy who fell in love with Lou once I knew she was a girl." Buck laughed also. He had seen Kid go through the same thoughts and emotions with Lou.

Buck moved over to a chair and sat down. "She's got me all tied up in knots. I've never felt like this before." Kid nodded in understanding, but said nothing. Buck was a man of few words, so Kid knew not to push him. "I have no idea how I am going to handle this."

"Well, one thing I have learned is that things just have a way of workin' themselves out." Kid answered.

"Thanks," Buck said dryly.

"Seriously, though, ask her to the dance. See what happens from there." He didn't have much advice for Buck. He just knew pushing the woman he loved was not a good idea. He knew that from experience.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard footsteps at the door. The men looked up and saw the two women who were on their minds standing there.

"What are you two doin'?" Kid asked. He stood up, walked over to his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek. He wanted more, but knew that had to wait.

Lou wrapped an arm around Kid's waist. It seemed like Jane and Buck were looking at everything else but each other. "Jane doesn't have a nice dress for the dance, so we are heading over to the shop to see what they have."

Jane blushed at the comment. "I guess wearing a simple skirt is not allowed."

The other three laughed at the comment. "Not with Lou around." Buck said. "She may wear her pants out at the ranch, but when in town, its skirts and dresses." Inside, Buck was thinking what Jane would look like in a dress. He had seen her in skirts, but never a dress. Then his mind started to wonder what it would be like to take that dress off. Kid brought Buck back out of his trance.

"That okay with you?" Kid asked.

"What?" Buck blushed at being caught daydreaming again.

Kid laughed and the girls just looked between the two men. "We'll meet you at the diner at noon." Kid said to the women.

They left with Kid laughing and Buck still blushing. Buck picked up a piece of dirt from the floor and threw it at the man before him. Kid ducked and laughed some more. "Glad I can provide you with some amusement." Buck deadpanned. He picked up the paper from the desk and hid behind it, trying to block the other man's chuckles.

As the women left the office, Jane looked over at Lou and saw the woman had a smile on her face. "What was that all about?" Jane asked.

Lou's smile widened. "Buck is head over heels in love with you, girl. Can't you tell?"

It was Jane's turn to blush. Without trying to sound too excited, "You think so?"

"Honey, I know so. Buck never blushes or day dreams. I've seen him do both many times in the last few days. Trust me. He's just not ready to admit it yet." Lou studied the girl. From the change of facial expressions on the younger girl, she could tell Jane was in love with Buck also.

Lou had her suspicions, but now it was confirmed. "And if I'm a betting woman, I'd say they weren't one-sided."

Jane's blush grew more. Jane was grateful for the darker interior of the dress shop when they stepped in. Maybe she could keep her thoughts a little more intact.

A few days later Jane walked down the boardwalk heading to the Marshal's office. Buck seemed to be avoiding her at all cost and she was tired of it. She couldn't figure out why he was and it was time for him to come clean. Jane stopped at the door, took a deep breath, knocked and walked in.

Buck looked up from his desk and smiled, glad his emotions didn't show on his face. Her being around had been pure hell on him. Normally he didn't find solace in the office, but this time was different. With Jane being around, he had to stay away from the main house. If he was around her too much, he might tell her he loved her.

"I thought you might like a snack," Jane held up the plate of cookies she had in her hand. "I just baked oatmeal cookies."

"Sure, I could use a break." He stood up and poured two cups of coffee. He grabbed a cookie and sat back down. "Is it warming up at all?" Small talk, something Buck was not good at.

"No, I don't think it will anytime soon." Jane said. "I didn't come here to talk about the weather." Her voice had a touch of hardness in it.

Buck raised an eyebrow at her voice. He'd seen her upset and even mad, but her voice had always remained calm.

Jane sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Buck knew he was going to have to answer the question. How did he answer her? This wasn't the place, not here in the office. Buck sighed. "Let's go for a ride. We'll talk once we get out of town." Buck didn't give Jane a chance to answer.

Uncharacteristically, Buck he grabbed her hand and pulled Jane out of the office to his waiting horse. Jane had no choice but to follow Buck with a small squeal. This came unexpectedly to her, as Buck never did anything on a whim. She could tell he usually thought before he acted. He practically threw her onto the saddle and she landed with an "Umf,". Buck swung up behind her and took off out of town.

The wind was sharp and crisp on Jane's face. She could feel Buck's body heat radiating against her back, causing all sorts of shivers down her spine. Buck's arms were wrapped around Jane's waist and she could feel his muscles work as he guided the horse to where he wanted. She could picture Buck as a gentle lover. Jane was glad she wasn't facing Buck, her face had burned with the thought of her naked in his arms.

When Buck got to the ranch, he jumped off the horse and walked a few feet away. He knew he should have helped Jane down, but he needed a few seconds to think. How did he handle this? How did he tell her what he was thinking, feeling? His mind was going a mile a minute with all the thoughts he had. Being a man of few words, he sure thought a lot.

Jane took her time getting off the horse. She could tell Buck was struggling with something. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his arm.

Buck slowly turned around and stared at the woman in front of him. Not any woman but,_ his Jane._ She barely came up to his shoulder. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was wind-blown around her face from the ride. Buck reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her face in the palm of his hand.

"Jane," Buck's voice was thick with emotion. "I have never felt this way about anyone. There was this one girl, several years ago..." Buck swallowed. "But it was nothing like what I feel for you. You make me all tied up inside and I'm not sure how to handle it. Kinda scares the hell outta me and makes me happy all at the same time."

Jane just stared at the man. Those were more words she had ever heard him say in one sentence. Buck took a step closer and she had to tilt her head further back to see him better. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips captured hers.

Jane's lips yielded to Buck's. The last time he kissed her was the day he left Benton after taking her home. At Amanda's wedding, they kept their distance, which didn't suit well with Jane at the time, but she didn't push Buck back then.

Buck groaned as his lips worked over Jane's, soft inviting mouth. He could smell lilacs, just like every time he got too close to her. Buck bit her lower lip, causing Jane to gasp and slightly open her mouth a little. That was all the invention Buck needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Jane was surprised at the onslaught, and let out a slight moan, but took it with as much passion as Buck gave. Unable to stand up on her own, Jane wrapped her arms around Buck's shoulders, running her fingers through his long, thick hair. Buck pressed her soft body closer to himself and continued the kiss.

Needing air, Buck broke away and rested his forehead against Jane's. They stood there for several seconds, looking into each others eyes, each trying to regain their breath.

"Wow." It was all Jane could get out at the moment. Buck smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We better get back. I know Teaspoon will be back today, but I don't want him coming back to an empty office." Buck pulled away, took her hand and walked to his horse, chomping on the short grass a few feet away.

Jane stopped, causing Buck to pull up short. "We didn't talk. What's going on between us?"

Buck looked around, gathered his thoughts and looked back at Jane. He could tell that she was not going to move until she got her answer. She was had a strong determination, just like Lou. That's one of the reasons why he was so drawn to her.

"Jane, sweetheart, I like you, alot. A whole lot. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to... " Her eyes started to glisten with the formation of tears. "Now, please, Jane, please, don't start that." He said with a smile, wiping tears away with his thumbs. "I'm not done. I want us to spend time together. Let's take things slow, just for now. Can you handle that?"

Jane looked at the man she knew she loved and nodded. She was willing to accept his terms, as long as it meant she was with him. They mounted Buck's horse and turned back to town.

Over the course of the next week, Buck and Jane worked side by side on the house at the ranch. Kid and Lou worked on the upstairs bedrooms, while Buck and Jane were in the kitchen. They figured those were the two most important rooms to get done first before the couple moved in.

The three had bought the ranch from an older couple who had moved into town several years back. The couple had trouble selling the ranch, and didn't keep it up. The land was close to 100 acres, had a house, bunkhouse and large barn. The house needed new siding and shingles, floorboards, and several coats of paint.

The bunkhouse was a hollow shell. In the spring, the group planned on getting the bunkhouse livable for Buck. Over the last few days, Buck had been wondering if they could make it more into a house, not just a few rooms for a bachelor.

The barn was the only structure on the place that was in great condition. There were ten large stalls, perfect for foaling, tack room, and feed room. The fences were an easy fix before they started buying horses.

"Remind you of another time we did this?" Jane asked as she stepped back from her work.

Buck walked up behind her and put her arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her neck and she smiled. They spent quite a bit of time together the last week. They snuck off on their down time to go for rides and talk.

Jane had gotten Buck to open up about his Kiowa family and Ike's death. Both topics he didn't talk about with his family. He loved talking to her, which surprised him. He was always the quiet one, until he met Jane. He could get use to talking to her.

"Yup," Buck answered with a smile in his voice. "We had much of the same jobs when we worked on your father's shop."

"I'm glad you stayed to help." Jane turned around in Buck's arms and settled her hands on his shoulders. "Even though I didn't need you to."

Buck smiled. "You didn't _want_ me to stay. You _needed_ me to stay, though." Before Jane could protest, he settled his lips on hers. He didn't think he could get enough of kissing her.

The sound of Kid and Lou coming down the stairs broke the couple apart. They quickly moved a few feet away from each other. The blush on their faces told the truth all to the married couple.

"You know, you don't have to hide it from us." Lou smiled at Jane as she walked up to her. Jane didn't think she could get any redder. "You two ready to call it a night? I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to the Harvest dance." Lou placed an arm around Jane's shoulder and winked at Buck. "And I believe we have a surprise for a certain young man."

Buck felt heat rise in his face. He was thinking of one surprise that Jane could give him, but he knew that wasn't what Lou was talking about. Or was she? One never knew with Lou.

"What's taking them so long?" Buck asked as he paced the living room floor of Rachel's house.

Kid and Teaspoon shared a knowing smile. "You know Lou, everything has to be perfect."

Rachel walked down the stairs first. She had a dark brown skirt with a dark forest green shirt. Lou followed in a dark blue gown, accenting her forming curves.

The younger woman coming down the stairs behind Lou was what took Buck's breath away. Jane stopped when she saw Buck staring at her. "Is it that bad?" She whispered. The question was just for Buck, but everyone heard her.

Buck shook his head, no. "You are a vision." And she was. She had a deep burgundy gown that matched her skin tone. The gown hung off her shoulders, showing only a hint of cleavage. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with dark brown ringlets spilling out.

Jane watched Buck's eyes turn a darker brown, almost black. She had seen his eyes change colors right before he kissed her. She called them his _passion eye color._ She hoped he didn't kiss her right now. As much as she wanted to be kissed by him, she knew now was the not the place.

While Buck took in Jane's appearance, Jane did the same with Buck. He wore a dark brown suit and the deep burgundy string tie. Jane's eyes lit up when she saw the tie. Lou was secretive with her own package when they left the dress shop. Even a small matching article of clothing meant they were together.

Buck's jacket stretched across his broad chest and wide shoulders. Even with the layers of clothes on, one could tell Buck worked hard and had developed muscles that went along with the hours spent working the ranch. Buck's long black hair was still damp from his bath and pulled back in a leather thong.

Buck watched Jane take note of what he was wearing. He could see her facial expressions change. He saw shock, pleasure and even, could it have been, desire shining in her darkened eyes? From her heated kisses, Buck knew Jane wanted him as much as he wanted her. Would he be able to stay honorable tonight? Buck wasn't sure if he could keep himself in check this night.

"So, you approve?" Jane asked with a quiet smile.

Buck just nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. Kid brought him out of his trance. "Time to get going." Kid and Teaspoon were helping Lou and Rachel with their shaws. Buck quickly did the same with Jane, offered her his arm and led her to the waiting buckboard.

Buck and Kid helped the women into two separate buckboards. Lou, Rachel and Teaspoon were riding in their everyday buckboard, while Buck and Jane were riding in Kid and Lou's new one. Their family was growing and they needed more space to get to church and other gatherings. Kid mounted Katy, as they had run out of room, and the group headed off to the social hall at the other end of town.

That night at the dance Buck knew he had the prettiest girl on his arm. In the past, at dances, he could alway be found holding up the walls. If he dared dance, the only person he danced with was Lou, and once he danced with Emma, but that was a long time ago, back in Sweetwater. Now every dance was going to be taken with Jane. He couldn't wait to hold her and twirl her and sway with her, in time to the music.

As the three couples entered the room, they were greeted with stares. They weren't stares of disapproval, but greetings to the newcomers. After hanging coats, wraps and hats, the couples made their way around the dance floor, greeting friends and town members.

Buck was proud of the woman on his arm. He thought he had the best looking woman with him and felt like the luckiest man at that moment. After greeting Tompkins, Buck turned to Jane. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Jane giggled at his formality. "You may." She smiled and felt a wave of sensations as Buck collected her in his arms and twirled her around the dance floor.

Jane danced with Buck, Kid, Teaspoon and Tompkins. She found it slightly amusing no other guy had asked her to dance. But then again, Buck seemed to have a look of protectiveness when a guy came close.

Jane accepted a glass of punch from Teaspoon as he joined the group taking a break from the dancing. Lou stifled a yawn for the third time in less than a half hour. Jane watched the older woman as it looked like she was about to fall asleep standing on her feet.

"I think we better get Lou home. She's about ready to fall asleep." Rachel said. "You all can stay, and I can take her home."

Buck and Jane looked at each other. It was as if they could read the other's mind. Both were ready to go home. It had been a good night with friends and family, but Buck was ready for some alone time with Jane.

"I think we're ready, too." Buck said.

The group said their goodbyes and headed to their waiting buckboards.

The air was crisp and held the smell of recent harvest in the air. Buck looked up at the clear night sky and saw the stars shining. An idea came to him. "Would you like to go for a ride before we head home?" Buck asked Jane.

Jane wrapped the shaw tighter around her and nodded her agreement, not ready to end the evening. Buck walked over to the buckboard and helped Jane onto the seat. After Buck sat on the driver's side, Jane slipped her arm through Buck's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Buck could feel the warmth from Jane's cheek seep through his coat, shirt to his arm. Here, sitting next to Jane, he didn't have to think what world he belonged to. It wasn't the Kiowa world or the white world. At that moment in time, he belonged in Jane's world, and that's all that mattered to him. Right here, under the stars, with Jane on his arm, he was all man.

After a twenty minute quiet drive Buck pulled into the Station yard. The last few days they talked a lot, kissed alot, but tonight was different. It seemed like something had shifted between them. There was a charge in the air, like before a spring storm...but that was impossible it was growing towards Winter. But still, Buck felt the fizzion, like the heat that built before the blinding lightning, crashing thunder and drowning downpour; but the skies over Rock Creek were clear...

Kid was just coming out of the barn when Bucked pulled to a stop. "I'll take care of the horses for ya." Kid walked up and held the bridles while Buck climbed down. Buck thought he caught Kid give him a wink.

Buck walked over to Jane. She placed her hands on Buck's shoulders. As Buck put his hands on Jane's waist, her breath caught in her throat. She stared down into his dark eyes. With the moon shining bright, she could see his eyes darken. Buck lowered Jane to the ground, never taking his eyes off of her.

Jane opened her mouth to say something. Jane wanted to tell Buck that she had a good time tonight. Since coming to Rock Creek, Jane felt as if she was finally home and she belonged.

Buck saw her mouth open, but placed a finger on lips and twined Jane's fingers with his own.

Jane held Buck's hand as he led her to the bunkhouse. As they entered, Jane shivered, but not from the cold in the room. Strange, cold fevered chills ran down her spine, caused by the man at her side. Buck went over to the fire place and stoked the coals, placing new logs on to build it up. Jane walked into the bedroom and lit a lamp. She took the pins out of her hair and shook the wavy length free until it cascaded around her shoulders.

Buck turned from the fire place and he could have sworn an angel was looking at him. Jane's long brown hair was around her shoulder, and shining. The lamp behind her was causing a halo around her head, as she stood in the doorway of the room.

Jane watched Buck's eyes grow dark as he walked up to her, cupped her face in his hands and claimed her soft pink lips. The kiss was hard and demanding. Jane didn't even try to fight him, she gave in to his kisses and matched him kiss for kiss.

Buck broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her cheek and to her neck. Jane tilted her head so he had better access. Buck nipped at Jane's ear and she groaned.

"Stay with me tonight," Jane's voice was husky from the passion she felt deep inside.

Buck pulled back and looked in her eyes. "You don't know what you're asking."

She knew what happened behind closed doors between a man and a woman. She wanted Buck to be her first, her last and everything in between. "Yes, I do. I want you tonight, Buck."

Buck looked up at the ceiling then back down at Jane in front of him. "Are you sure?" He wanted to give her a chance to back out. He didn't want her to, but he wouldn't force her. Jane bit her lip, smiled and nodded. Just that innocent gesture made Buck desire her even more. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Buck swept Jane into his arms. She laughed at his impulsiveness and grabbed onto Buck's shoulders. He walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him with his booted foot.

Buck slid Jane down his body. He had his hands on her waist, and as she slid down, they moved his hands up her body. Jane's waist narrowed and her upper body rounded out at her breast. Jane felt his hard body though her dress and chemise. When she was on her feet, Buck pulled her closer to him, and she felt his harness. A blush crept up her neck to her cheeks when Jane realized what that hardness was.

Buck saw the blush and had an idea of what Jane had felt. He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted her, and he didn't want to. Buck wanted his Jane in every sense of the word.

Slowly he captured her lips with his. He took time to savor her full lips. This would not be Buck's first time, but it felt like it. He was in love this time. Buck knew this was Jane's first time, and he wanted it to be special for her, for both of them.

Buck once again moved his lips from Jane's to her neck.

Jane felt shivers run through her body as Buck focused on her neck. She moved her hand to his hair, taking the leather thong out. Jane ran her fingers through his black hair, massaging his scalp.

Buck knew he had to take things slow, but Jane was driving him mad. He recaptured her lips, deepening the kiss. Buck ran his tongue across Jane's lower lip causing her to open her mouth. Buck took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jane's mouth.

Jane gasped, but welcomed the invasion. She met his movements with her own. Jane moved her hands from Buck's hair to his string tie. She made short work on getting it untied and off. Buck broke the kiss and both gasped for air. No words were spoken, No words were needed.

As Jane gazed into Buck's dark eyes, she moved her hands over his shoulders, under his suit jacket, and slipped it off. Jane's fingers shook as she worked on Buck's shirt. His shirt was starched, making it hard to undo the buttons. She was struggling with one of the buttons. Jane bit her lip.

Buck chuckled as she grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped the cotton fabric, buttons flying. Jane shoved the remnants of fabric off his shoulders. Buck stood before her, naked from the waist up.

Jane stood fascinated with his body. His chest was dark from both his Kiowa heritage and working in the sun. His muscles were well defined from his work. Jane ran her hands over his chest, down his arms, and over his flat stomach. His skin was warm, and the muscles rippled with her touch.

Buck took a sharp intake of breath. Jane's touches were light and feather soft. He had to be careful, otherwise he'd lose all his control right then. In a husky voice, Buck said to Jane, "I want to see you too."

Jane turned around and lifted her hair so Buck could access the buttons on her dress. The buttons were tiny for his large, work-worn hands. Buck was careful not to rip the garment off of Jane but controlled himself. He managed to undo all the buttons without popping one as his hands shook. Buck moved his hands to her shoulders and slid the dress off them. Jane stepped out of the dress and turned to face Buck.

If he ever doubted she had became a woman, he wouldn't now. She stood before him in a simple camise, but it showed her curves. Her skin not exposed to the sun was milky white and he knew it would be soft. Slowly, he reached out to touch her.

Jane had felt Buck's hands on her before, but this was different. It was more intimate. His hands were firm, possessive, rough, and claimed her soft skin. She felt alive. Goosebumps formed everywhere he touched.

Buck couldn't wait any longer. He closed the small gap between them and captured her lips again. Without breaking the kiss, Buck moved Jane to the bed, and slowly laid her down. Both roamed their hands over the other's body.

Buck's hand made it's way down her body. He felt his way down her flat stomach, to her strong thighs. Buck moved his hand to the inside of her right thigh, and slowly made his way to the center of her.

"Buck, what are you doing?" Jane gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Shh...Just enjoy. Trust me," Buck whispered.

Buck kept his eyes on Jane as he pleasured her with his hand. He watched her eyes and facial expressions change as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Jane had no idea what she was experiencing, but she didn't want it to stop. She felt that she was flying, and didn't want to come down, as the world shattered around her.

Finally Jane did come down, and collapsed in his arms. Lazily she opened her eyes and looked at Buck. Her breath finally became normal, her voice hers once more. "Wow!" She gasped.

Buck smiled down at his Jane, as he gently brushed away wayward strands of hair from her delicate face. He laughed outright as she suddenly regained her composure and reached for his belt. Jane had a tough time with it at first, but he willingly rolled over to give her better access. Within no time, Buck and Jane were laying naked next to each other.

Jane roamed her hands over Buck's body memorizing all of Buck's well defined muscles. A scar stretched across his chest. As Jane traced it, she made a mental note to ask him about it later, as Buck captured her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Slowly he kissed each fingertip, never taking his eyes off hers.

Buck touched her creamy bare shoulder and moved his hand down between her breast. Slowly his hand moved to cup her right breast. Jane moaned and closed her eyes. Buck smiled, knowing she would enjoy the next part. He leaned in and took her breast into his mouth. Jane arched her back and pulled him closer.

Buck moved over to her other breast and gave that one the same ardent attention. Jane dug her fingers into his back. Buck made his way back up to Jane's mouth, and claimed her fully as his. The kiss was heated and demanding. Jane pulled away struggling for breath and looked at Buck. She hadn't had a chance to really take him in.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his dark, almost black impassioned eyes.

Buck nearly growled, when Jane pulled her lips away from his. He watched as her brown eyes turned to a molten gold and simply gathered Jane into his arms and rolled on top of her, he had to have her, make her his own. "I won't hurt you, I promise." He rasped.

Jane just nodded. "I trust you," she whispered.

Slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her too much, Buck entered Jane.

Jane gasped at the pressure. She stifled a cry. At first she thought she was going to be ripped apart. Slowly the pain went away and pleasure overtook her, as he moved slowly within her. Instinctively Jane whimpered with desire and wrapped her legs tight around Buck's waist.

Buck planned on taking their first time slow. Once Jane's legs went around his waist, he sank into her. He knew slow was no longer an option as her eager pleading murmurs reached his ears. He thrusted harder and deeper. Jane kept up with him and matched him thrust for thrust. Waves of pleasure washed over Buck and he knew he was in love, there would be no other woman for him but his Jane, as she cried out his name.

Together they climaxed. Buck collapsed on top of Jane for a few seconds, his body quivering, sweat soaked, as he held her slight frame tight to him. Finally he rolled over pulling her ontop of him and into his arms.

Jane smiled at him as she rested her chin on his chest and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Jane." The words were out before he knew it. But it didn't matter. She needed to know his true feelings for her.

"I love you, too, Buck." Jane kissed him with all the passion she had.

Buck knew he should get back to the office, but he wasn't ready to let this woman go. He figured he could sleep with her in his arms for a few hours, and get out before the sun came up. Buck pulled the blanket over their now chilled bodies.

Jane felt comfort in Buck's arms. She was tired, but content. She snuggled into his embrace, rested her head on his shoulder, the steady rhythm of his heart beat lulled her fast asleep.

Buck watched Jane sleep until his heavy eyes could not longer stay open. Within minutes, Buck drifted off to sleep, snoring softly with the love of his life in his arms.

A knock at the door woke Buck the next morning. He opened his eyes to the glare of the sun streaming into the window. Buck cursed silently. He had planned on leaving the room before the sun came up. He didn't want to leave Jane, but he also didn't want Jane to have a bad reputation around town.

Buck usually didn't sleep pass sunup. In fact he didn't sleep as soundly as he did the night before. Jane did that to him. She brought out the best in him. A smile crept over Buck's face as memories flooded him. He had made love to the woman he loved. His Jane was now his in every way. There was no way he was going to let her go now.

The knock sounded again, followed by Lou's voice. "Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes, you two. You better be up if you want some."

Buck looked over at Jane. She was on her stomach with her left arm and leg thrown over him. Jane's head was still on his shoulder, her long hair spilled over the pillow.

Buck leaned over to Jane's kiss swollen lips, captured them and kissed her awake. At first Jane didn't respond, then she gave into him, wrapping her arms around him and moving on top of him.

Jane lazily opened her eyes as Buck broke the kiss resting her chin on his chest. "Now that's a way to wake up." She smiled at him.

It was hard to believe that they had made love and spent the night together. Jane felt safe and content. More content than she had ever been.

"I think it's a good idea, too," Buck smiled at her. "Honey, I planned on leaving before everyone got up. But I guess that didn't happen. The family is gonna give us a hard time, but they mean well. We'll face them together. Are you okay with that?"

Jane rolled over and pulled the sheet covering herself. "Buck, as long as I'm with you, I can face anything." She smiled him. Jane leaned over and kissed Buck on the cheek. "We better get up."

Jane got out of bed and started to get dressed. Buck watched as she did so. He could watch her all day. Her movements were fluid.

Buck threw the covers off and started to get dressed also. He knew Lou would be true to her word if they weren't out there when breakfast was put on the table.

Jane brushed her hair and pulled it back. Buck walked up to her, placed his arms around her waist. He kissed her with every fiber of his being. Jane kissed him back with just as much urgency. Buck pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"We better get out there," Buck said.

Jane nodded, and pulled away. She grabbed his hand, braced herself for the family, and opened the door.

"Mornin'," Lou called, not looking up from setting the table.

"Mornin'." Jane let go of Buck's hand and headed to the stove. She filled two cups of coffee, and handed one to Buck. "Do you need help, Lou?" Jane asked.

Teaspoon and Kid walked into the bunkhouse just then. Kid saw Jane standing next to the stove with his wife. Jane had her coffee mug covering half of her face. Buck was not far from her. His hair looked as if only fingers had combed through it. Kid also couldn't help but notice Buck's shirt was untucked and he was not wearing his vest.

Teaspoon saw Jane get red when he looked at her. He wasn't sure if the others had even noticed Buck was still wearing his suit pants and shirt from last night, missing a few buttons. Buck never wore his good clothes without having them pressed and ready to go.

A few silent looks passed between Lou, Kid and Teaspoon.

Lou finally answered Jane. "I'm good here. Rachel might need help with bringing some platters over."

"Okay." Jane sat her cup down and headed out of the bunkhouse. Jane took a deep breath of fresh fall air when she stepped off the porch. She wasn't ready to face the family right then. It was bad enough Lou knew Buck stayed the night before, but the whole family knowing was going be torture on her. They wouldn't judge, but they would give her and Buck a hard time.

Buck sat down and waited for the questions and teasing. It didn't take long. Teaspoon had sat at the head of the table, his normal spot, pulled out his sidearm, and pretended to check it for bullets.

"You didn't come back to the office last night." He stated matter-of-factly. Buck raised an eyebrow at the older man.

Kid chimed in as he sat down across from Buck at the table. "Did you sleep in your clothes or just throw them on?"

Buck tore a piece of biscuit and threw it at his brother. "None of your business."

Lou walked over to the table and sat down next to Buck. Lou looked into Buck's eyes and in her best, serious voice, said, "Now, Buck, do we need to talk about what happens behind close doors? You know, at night, when a man and a woman are together?"

Buck playfully shoved Lou with his shoulder. "Louuu," Buck drawled out in a playful tone. "Come on, not in front of everyone."

This brought laughs from the others at the table, including Buck. He was glad they were going easy on him. Of course, if Cody was there, then things would be different. Hopefully him and Jane would be married before he showed up again. His family loved him and this was how they showed their love. He didn't mind it so much, it meant he had a family.

"Want to state what your intentions are." Teaspoon stated, not questioned. "As head of this family, it's my job to take care of all of ya. Jane is just as much family as any of you are."

Buck smiled. He looked from one family member to another. Buck met their eyes and could see the questions and anticipation in their eye. When it looks like they couldn't take it any longer, and about to burst Buck finally told his family his feelings.

"I love her. I want to marry her." It was a basic statement, not full of frilly words. It was Buck's simple way, straight and to the point.

Lou squealed and ran over to Buck. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I knew it! I knew it! When?" Lou was gushing with joy.

"I told her last night, but we hadn't really had a chance to talk. Please, Lou, don't say anything yet. I want to talk to her first." Buck said, looking around the room. He loved his family, but they did like to middle.

"Who, us? We'd never say anything." Lou said with mock innocence. Buck smiled.

Just then Rachel and Jane came into the bunkhouse. Buck jumped up to help with the platters. As he took one of the platters from Jane, he looked into her eyes. Jane blushed at the memory of the night before. Jane quickly averted her eyes, and moved quickly to the table.

She couldn't help but notice a look between Kid and Lou. She didn't want to guess what that was about, but she knew. Since she and Buck came out of the room at the same time, Jane knew everyone knew.

Jane had grown up an only child. It was only her and her dad when her mom passed away when she was five. She enjoyed being with the extended family. They had accepted her with open arms, and she loved them. But right at the moment, Jane wanted them all to be gone. Jane was wishing it was just her and Buck right then and there.

This was not how she pictured the morning after her first time making love. Jane wanted to be the one to make breakfast for Buck. She wanted to talk to him, see what he was feeling, thinking. They would talk about their day to come and what to have for supper that night. She never thought about being a wife until she met Buck, now after loving him, she wanted everything that went with being a wife. Jane wanted that domesticated life and routine.

Buck stole a few glances at Jane. He could tell something was on her mind. She hardly ate anything on her plate and she kept blushing. Jane looked cute when she blushed. It was a good color for her. She looked up, catching him stare at her.

Buck winked at Jane, already planning new ways to make her blush.

Jane felt her cheeks burn crimson. Lou giggled, which got a playful smack from Kid. Jane ducked her head back down and stared at her plate.

Teaspoon had watched the quiet banter between the young couples. Poor Jane couldn't get any more red. He saw that everyone but Jane had eaten their breakfast, and thought it was time to get the others out of the bunkhouse before Jane caught on fire with all the heat from her cheeks.

"Boys, I'm sure you have work to do." Even though they only worked for Teaspoon when they were deputized, he still gave them orders. Of course, he didn't have to. Buck, Kid and Lou let Teaspoon give the orders around the Station so he still felt useful.

Kid and Lou got up and walked out the door together, hand in hand. Rachel and Teaspoon went out to get a couple of buckets of water from the pump. Buck and Jane were left alone for a few minutes. Both knew Rachel and Lou would be back any minute to finish clean up from breakfast.

Buck walked around the table and sat down next Jane. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

Jane nodded. "I'm fine." Jane whispered.

"You hardly ate anything," Buck commented.

"I just wasn't hungry. I had a lot on my mind," Jane replied. It was true. She was thinking of her and Buck and being alone. "It's nothin' to worry about."

"Jane, I'm serious. About last night..." Buck trialed off. He wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Jane placed a finger on his lips. "Buck, I loved last night." She leaned over and replaced her finger with her lips. "I don't regret it." A smile played on her lips. "In fact, I can't wait to have you in my bed, or rather your bed," she corrected, "again. Think maybe you can stay again tonight?"

Buck smiled back at her. "I think I can come up with an excuse to be here tonight."

"So, I'm an excuse now?" Jane teased. "I don't know if I can handle that."

Buck laughed at her. "No, not an excuse. I just don't want your reputation to be ruined."

Jane loved that Buck was still watching out for her. "I think I'll be okay."

"I better get to chores. I'll see you later." Buck gave Jane a loving kiss and stood up.

"You better change out of your suit pants and good shirt before you do that." Jane gave Buck a small smile.

Buck looked down at his outfit. "Guess I better." He hurried into his room and changed into his work clothes. Buck placed another kiss on Jane's lips before he headed to the door.

He passed by Lou and Rachel as they were coming in. Buck tipped his hat at the women and headed off to the barn.

Jane stared after Buck for several minutes. Lou came up to her and snapped her fingers in front of Jane's face. Jane looked up at Lou and smiled.

"Sorry, was day dreaming," Jane said standing up.

"Mmm-mmm." Lou and Rachel shared a knowing smile as they started cleaning the table off.

Jane didn't want any more questions, so she jumped up to help with the cleaning up process.

Kid greeted Buck as he walked into the barn. "Didn't want to get your suit dirty?" Kid teased.

Buck just shook his head and made his way to a stall. He figured it would be easier to not reply to Kid. Buck remembers his days ribbing on Kid when he fell in love with Lou. Buck knew he was due his share too.

Buck walked into the horse's stall and made quick work of bushing and saddling the young horse. It was his turn to check on the mares in the west pasture at the Ranch, and hoped the ride would give him time to think on what he wanted to say to Jane.

Buck knew he was going to ask her to marry him. He just wanted to make sure the words were right in his head before they were said out loud.

Jane stepped out of the house and wiped her brow. Rachel, Lou and Jane had just spent the afternoon baking. She smiled as she saw Buck coming out of the barn leading two saddled horses. Jane walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Buck.

Buck looked at Jane. She was radiant. Jane had had a simple brown riding skirt on with a calico blouse tucked in and belted at her slight waist. Jane was perfect to him. Waking up to her in bed, or standing outside with her, Buck wanted her.

Shyly, Buck asked Jane, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

"Since you went through all the trouble saddling the horses, I can't say, no." Jane accepted Buck's hand and he helped her into the saddle.

Buck jumped onto his horse. They rode side-by-side, in comfortable silence. Buck loved being with Jane, as he had learned in the last few, short weeks with her, he didn't always have to be saying something. Some women enjoyed conversation. But his Jane was content with a steady stream of conversations, or simple quiet moments, like this one.

Buck came to his 'thinking place', and brought his horse to a stop. The location was excluded from the surrounding meadow. Trees, now almost bare due to fall, surrounded a small spot. A few dead tree logs laid around the small grove. Buck liked this spot because it was quiet and not many people knew about it. After Ike's death, Buck took off out of town, tears clouding his eyes. This was the first place he came to once he could see through the tears. It had become his spot after that.

The best part was that the spot was on the ranch. He hadn't brought Jane to his spot yet. His spot, his Jane. This was where he wanted to propose to Jane.

Buck climbed off his horse, ground-tied him and went over to Jane. He placed his hands on her waist, while she put hers on his shoulders. Buck helped Jane off her horse, and she slid down his hard frame.

Landing on her feet, Jane wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled Buck's lips to hers. She wanted to be the one in control this time. Jane forced her tongue into Buck's mouth and he laughed at her impulsiveness. Jane sucked on Buck's lips, teasing and tasting. She could not get enough of the man she was with.

Last night was more than she could ever have dreamed of. Buck was gentle, kind and sweet. She saw the side of Buck most never did...and she wasn't thinking just of his good looking back side.

Buck took a step back, taking Jane's hands into his. He stared intently into Jane's soft brown eyes. Buck took a deep breath, and slowly went down on one knee.

Jane let out a gasp and bit her lip, trying not to smile too wide. If this was happening, she wanted Buck to say the words before she really smiled.

"Jane, since the first time I saw you, I have felt a need to protect you. Over the years I have tried to keep thinking you were a sister. But when you came back to me a few weeks ago, I couldn't think of you as my sister." Buck took a deep breath. "I love you, Jane, I meant it when I said it last night. So, after asking Teaspoon, Lou, and Kid's permission, I have a question for you."

Jane couldn't help but grin. She had tears in her eye. Jane wiped a tear away, but kept looking at Buck.

"Jane Ester Bachrich, would you do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me?" Buck swallowed. He was worried about what she was thinking. She was quiet, too quiet. Why wouldn't she say anything? He had just pour his heart and soul out to her. It's not something he did lightly or freely.

Jane knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out. She was choked up from the words Buck said. Jane moved a hand to her mouth and nodded.

"Yes?" Buck asked in a whisper, a little disbelieving, not sure if he saw right.

Jane nodded again. "Yes, yes, YES!" Jane shouted. "I love you too, Buck. So much and for so long!"

Buck jumped up and wrapped her in his arms. He swung her around in circles while they laughed and cried at the same time. Jane had learned over the last few weeks that Buck was full of different emotions. She loved all the different sides of Buck. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, learning all his emotions, thoughts and what made him tick.

Buck sat Jane back on her feet and kissed her soundly. "Are you ready to go back and tell the family?" Buck asked.

Jane nodded. "But, you have to catch me first!" Jane took off Buck's hat, threw it as far away from the horses as she could. She then ran to her horse mounted and raced back to the station, with Buck yelling and laughing at her. Buck grabbed his hat, jumped on his horse and chased Jane down.

After a few minutes, Jane slowed her horse down, just enough for Buck to catch up with her. Buck brought his horse up to Jane's. Without breaking stride, Buck reached over, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jane squealed as she felt herself being lifted out of her saddle, and dropped on Buck's lap. Buck slowed his horse, and finally brought it to a stop. "You little, tease," Buck growled into her ear. "That's gonna cost you." Buck leaned over and kissed Jane soundly.

Jane moaned into Buck's mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Buck roamed his hands over Jane's body, memorizing every curve of her body he had already seen. The couple finally broke away for air.

"We better go get your horse," Buck said. The horse in question was munching on grass a few short feet away.

"I'm glad you said yes," Buck said as they made their way to the horse.

"Me too." Jane gave him a smile that reached her big brown eyes.

"When we get back, do you want to tell the family right away, or wait?" Buck asked.

"Do, you honestly think we could keep it a secret?" Jane returned.

"With Lou around? No. She'll have it out of one of us sooner or later. And they know. They didn't know when, but they knew." Buck helped Jane off his horse and she went to get hers.

Jane jumped into the saddle, much the same way she had seen Buck do. "I'll race you back to the Station!" Jane yelled, not giving Buck a chance to answer. He laughed at her, and kicked his horse into gear, trying to catch up with her.

Lou and Kid were sitting on the porch enjoying down time before supper.

"They look happy." Lou said with a smile to her husband, referring to Buck and Jane.

"They sure do," Kid answered.

"They've been gone for a while now," Lou commented. "What do you think they are up to?"

Kid shot his wife a sly smile. "Do you really have to ask?"

"I doubt it. Buck is very cautious. He wouldn't do anything like that until after they're married." Lou said. "But I doubt they'd be home in time for supper."

Kid grabbed Lou's hand and pulled her off the porch swing, into his embrace. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Kid kissed Lou and led her up to their bedroom.

Rachel was coming out of the house when the two riders came racing into the yard, laughing. She yelled over to them as they brought the horses to a stop.

"You two better get washed up fast. Supper is ready and we ain't waitin' for ya!" Rachel called out.

"Be right there!" Buck called back.

Buck and Jane made quick work of unsaddling and and brushing horses down. They then stopped at the water pump and washed the dirt and horse hair off their arms and entered the bunkhouse just as the rest were sitting down.

"Rachel, I'm sorry-" Jane started but was cut off with a wave of Rachel's hand.

"It's okay, you're entitled to a day off every now and then, too." Rachel stated.

Jane took her customary seat across from Buck. She would much rather be next to him, so she could slide her hand into his under the table. But sitting across from him gave her the chance to watch him. As platters were passed around the table, they shared secret glances at each other. Jane was actually surprised when Buck gave her a wink and she didn't get all red.

Lou squirmed a little in her seat. She was dieing to know what happen on their ride, but she didn't want to come out and ask. "You had a great day for a ride." Lou finally said in a nonchalant way, as she stabbed a potato with her fork.

"It was a nice day out," Buck replied. He knew it was killing Lou, but he wanted to play this out a little bit.

"Anything special happen?" Lou asked. She got a slight kick from Kid. It didn't hurt, but he got a glare from her in return.

"Nope, not that I can think of. Jane, did anything special happen out there?" Buck looked at Jane. His dark eyes deepened with mischief.

For the first time, Jane felt she could read his mind. She could tell what his game was. She just hoped she could play it up.

"Let me think..." she trailed off, as she looked up at the ceiling, "Let's see, we went for a ride and had a good talk, like always...nope nothing special."

"Oh, come on!" Lou practically shouted. Heads turned her way and she got red. "I mean, I'm sure it was a nice time."

Jane couldn't hold the joy inside any longer. "Well, I guess I did forget to mention that Buck asked me to marry him." She paused. All those around the table leaned forward a little bit to see what she was going to say next. "And of course, I told him, yes!"

Lou squealed, and rushed over to Jane, along with Rachel. Kid and Teaspoon went over to Buck and slapped him on the back. Rachel and Lou were talking at the same time, making Jane's head spin. Within a few minutes, Kid and Teaspoon switched places with the women.

Teaspoon wrapped his arms around Jane and she welcomed the big bear hug. After Teaspoon let Jane go, Kid stepped in and gave her a hug.

Buck hugged Lou and Rachel. He had to smile at their easy chatter. It seemed like they hadn't stopped talking between Jane and him. He wasn't sure what they were really talking about. All he could he see was Jane. She was radiant and her smile had not left her face since she made the announcement.

Buck finally came out of his trance when Lou asked her next question. "When's the date? When are you going to get married?"

Jane and Buck looked at each other. They hadn't talked about it. But Buck wanted to get married as soon as possible. He walked over to Jane and stared into her eyes. His words were for Jane, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I wanted to get a ring before we set a date." Buck started. "We can get one on Monday. But, do you think we could have things ready in a month?"

"Yes! We can get that done!" Lou called from her place by the table.

Jane and Buck laughed at her outburst. Jane looked at Buck. "I think we can get that done."

Buck kissed Jane's cheek and turned back to the family. "One month from today, and we'll have the wedding." Buck announced.

The family whooped again and hugs were passed around. After being passed around a few times, Buck ended up back by Jane. He slipped an arm around her waist not wanting to let her go.

In one month, he would never have to let her go. But for now, he could handle leaving her at night, and just be content being with her in the light of day. Jane would be his forever, His Jane. He smiled at that thought.

Buck never thought he would be this happy. He hated what Pike had done, killing Jane's father. It had caused so much pain and sorrow for her. But Pike brought them together. And now he would always protect her and take care of her. For as long as he lived, he would try everything in his power not to bring her pain. His life might have turned out differently, but Buck didn't want his life any different that it was right now.

**A very special Thank You goes out the Sunnybrook for all her help! Thank you to the ladies at the plus for the words of encouragement and helping me stay on tract.**

**Thank you to the readers for taking the time to read the stories I have posted. Hope I have many more to come!**


End file.
